


Till Death Do Us Part

by Incandescence_Fire



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Afterlife, Angst and Feels, Broken Jungkook, Church Weddings, Crying Jeon Jungkook, Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Plot Twists, Sad Jeon Jungkook, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Supportive Bangtan, Temporary Character Death, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescence_Fire/pseuds/Incandescence_Fire
Summary: Two boys, separated by Life and Death, so close yet so far apart.Taehyung befriends Death and Jungkook mourns it.A decision needs to be made, hearts and love needs to be strengthen, and both Taehyung and Jungkook must prepare themselves for what is to come, in the future as foggy and uncertain when it comes to entangling oneself with Death.





	1. White Roses

Jungkook nervously adjusted his collar, checking his hair in the mirror one more time. The tie felt suffocating, making it even harder to breathe than it already was. His hands itched for the bottle of wine on a nearby table but what sense that was left made him stay rooted to the spot and refrain from doing so.

 

Namjoon, Jin and Yoongi were surrounding him, all of them exchanging uneasy glances. But when he turned to face them, all of them gave him encouraging smiles. Knowing that his hyungs would be there every step of the way made him feel easier about this, his chest feeling slightly lighter.

 

“Aw, look at our little Kookie.” Yoongi began to coo, taking a step forward to straighten Jungkook’s tie. “All grown up now.” Namjoon and Jin smiled and nodded in agreement, the same fond smiles plastered onto their faces. Normally Jungkook would whine and pout, smacking his hyungs whenever they coddled him like that. But they knew he always enjoyed it, despite what he might say.

 

Now, Jungkook’s mouth felt too dry to even retort, so he kept it clamped shut, not trusting his voice to remain steady. “Are you ready, Jungkook?” Namjoon’s smooth voice instantly had a calming effect on Jungkook, his tense shoulders relaxing slightly. Opening his mouth to reply, Jungkook thought better of it and just nodded.

 

Jin offered Jungkook water, not commenting on Jungkook’s shaking hands, and Jungkook was instantly _grateful_. Because Jin has always been looking out for him, ever since day one. He gulps down the water greedily, eyes darting all over the room, looking anywhere except his hyungs knowing eyes.

 

“Jungkook.” Jin’s soft voice forces Jungkook to look at him reluctantly, but he finds no judgement there. “Hey, it’s completely normal to feel nervous.”

To say Jungkook was nervous would be an understatement. He’s never ever had such a nerve-wracking experience before in his entire life.

 

“You guys will be there right?” Jungkook finally finds the courage to speak, proud that his voice doesn’t waver. He searches their eyes, looking for an answer, and he’s not disappointed.

 

“Every step of the way.” Yoongi takes Jungkook’s ice-cold hand in his, and squeezes firmly.

 

Jungkook lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and his entire being immediately feels lighter. But his heart is still pounding in his chest though, he wonders if the hyungs can hear it. “Let’s do this.” He steels himself and makes a decision, feeling better with the hyungs by his side.

 

Namjoon, his leader and brother offers him a comforting hand, and with a deep breath, Jungkook grasps it tightly, until his knuckles are white, and he’s fairly sure Namjoon’s circulation is being cut off, but he’s not complaining. Jin and Yoongi follow behind quietly, the nervous atmosphere thick enough to cut with a knife.

 

The hallway they walk down is beautiful, the walls decorated intricately and lined with flowers. The slowly make their way down the hallway that stretches so far, Jungkook thinks it would take forever to reach the end. But it doesn’t. They reach the pale oak doors, the top of it wreathed with lace and white roses. Jungkook thinks it’s beautiful. But what awaits him behind that door terrifies him, to the point where he’s just frozen, staring at those doors, feeling as if his entire world is spinning around him.

 

Jungkook jolts as he feels Namjoon’s hot breath against his ear. “This is your happiness, Jungkook.” Namjoon squeezes his hand tightly, and Jungkook squeezes back. Namjoon leans in to give him a peck on the cheek, nothing romantic or sexual, but just to let Jungkook know, he’s there. They all will.

 

“We’ll be here too, kiddo.” Jin calls from the back. And that’s all the courage that Jungkook needs. He and Namjoon push open the heavy doors, and Jungkook’s breath is caught in his throat. The sight before him is so magnificent, it takes Jungkook’s breath away. A lavish chandelier hangs above them, casting a soft light onto Jungkook.

 

Fairy lights adorn the walls and ceiling, making the entire scene seem surreal, something out of the pages of a book. The pink rose chairs contrast beautifully with the white, cream carpet and the silver tablecloths.

 

The white roses are everywhere.

 

_True love._ Jungkook dimly recalls. _That’s what white roses symbolize._

And up there on the altar, looking almost as nervous as Jungkook himself, is Taehyung. Jungkook chokes back a breath, the breath knocked out of his chest as he stares at Taehyung, his eyes already brimming with tears. _Don’t cry, you idiot._ Jungkook inwardly chastises himself. _You’ll ruin your perfect eyeliner._ Jimin and Hoseok give him encouraging smiles from where they stand behind Taehyung.

 

Softly, the music begins to play, jolting Jungkook out of his daze. Namjoon tugs him lightly, and Jungkook walks slowly down the aisle, treading lightly, fearing that he’ll just wake up and everything will just have been a dream. Even if this were just a dream, he would never want to wake up.

 

And Taehyung, _Taehyung._ All the decorations pale in comparison to him. He’s so dangerously beautiful, Jungkook feels like he isn’t real, a figment of his imagination, a whisper from his dreams, an illusion woven out of the stars in the night sky. Taehyung could set fire to his soul, destroy him completely and utterly, but Jungkook would just let him. Taehyung’s looking at him with such adoration and love, his eyes staring into Jungkook’s own, and from here Jungkook sees that Taehyung’s hands are shaking too.

 

After a lifetime, it seems, Jungkook steps up onto the altar, taking his place facing Taehyung. Taehyung’s handsome face is flawless, as always. And his lips are quirked up into a small smile, flashing Jungkook a grin cheekily. And his eyes. Oh gods, his eyes.

 

Brown is the color that appears when everything is mixed together. And that’s what Jungkook finds. Jungkook stares deep into the recesses of Taehyung’s soul, searching, pleading that Taehyung wants this almost as much as he does. And he finds it. Taehyung’s fierce eyes burn with a love, longing and desperate, he sees the ready acceptance and care of all his flaws and imperfections, and a promise, a promise of forever. To the ends of time.

 

The priest takes his place, holding up an ancient book, an intricately decorated cross hanging around his neck. He motions for the guests to be seated, and Jungkook sneaks a peak at the guests. He sees his family, friends, from far and wide, all here to support him and witness what may be the most important day of Jungkook’s life.

 

Soft fingers grasping his chin makes him turn to face Taehyung again. Taehyung’s long, graceful fingers stroke his cheeks, making Jungkook nuzzle into the warmth. Taehyung’s hands are so warm.

 

“Today we are gathered here to witness the union of Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung in marriage. It is not the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today.”

 

The priest, a kindly old man Jungkook has known all his life, offers him a reassuring grin. Jungkook, seeing the twinkle in the man’s eye also grins back, before his attention is pulled back to Taehyung. “Now, if you would please say your vows?”

 

Taehyung’s smile is so gentle, so caring and understanding, Jungkook’s throat is clogging up again. With Taehyung’s supportive eyes on him, Jungkook entwines their hands together and begins to recite their vows.

 

 

_Day by day,_

_I know and love you more,_

_But I know your complexities are beyond my ken._

_I learn from your wisdom every day._

_Your mind stirs my soul to new heights,_

_Your faith in me gives me strength,_

_Your touch delights me,_

_And without your love I am incomplete._

Taehyung’s deep baritone voice now joins his own, contrasting so beautiful with Jungkook’s own angelic voice.

 

_So this day,_

_I bind myself to you with these wedding vows,_

_Willingly and wholeheartedly,_

_Free from any doubt or mental reservation:_

_In riches and in poverty,_

_In jubilation and despair,_

_In sickness and in health,_

_Despite our flaws,_

_I will share my life with you._

Tears are running freely down Jungkook’s cheeks now, but he doesn’t bother to wipe them away. Taehyung’s beautiful face is also tear-streaked, and the both of them have to take a moment to collect themselves before continuing.

 

_All that is mine is yours._

_With love I will tell you the truth, as I understand it._

_I will honor and respect you._

_I will rejoice in your joys and weep in your sorrows._

_I will love and cherish you,_

_Without cease and without pause,_

_All the days of our lives,_

_Until death parts us._

Jungkook’s voice is nearly a whisper at the end, his grip on Taehyung tight, afraid that he might slip away. But he won’t. Taehyung will right here by his side, because _till death do us part._

 

“The wedding rings.” The priest holds out a beautifully carved wooden box, holding it out to the both of them. Their hands part, reluctant to let go even for a second. They find each other seconds later again though, hands grasping each other tightly.

 

The box is offered to Taehyung first, and with his eyes never leaving Jungkook once, he slips on the simple white band onto Jungkook’s finger, as Jungkook lets out a small gasp. Now it’s Jungkook’s turn as he hastily wipes his perspiring fingers on his dress shirt, his trembling hands floating through the air to reach out for the box.

 

His fingers clench around the cold metal before grabbing Taehyung’s hands and sliding the ring on, hands still slightly shaking. Taehyung’s bright eyes are staring into his, and Jungkook has never felt so _happy_ in his twenty-two years of existence.

 

“Now, you may kiss.” Jungkook’s legs suddenly felt weak, his knees threatening to give out. But Taehyung’s hand was there, wrapping around his waist, steadying him, pulling him closer. Jungkook wraps his arms around Taehyung’s neck, their bodies molding into each other so perfectly, a key fitting into a lock, secrets and answers hide behind the door that Jungkook has been searching for his whole life.

 

Tilting his head and moving steadily closer, Jungkook looks into Taehyung’s molten eyes one last time.

 

Jungkook let out a broken gasp, tears streaming down his face, a flood of tears gushing down his pale cheeks. His body wracked with an onslaught of sobs and tears. The streams of tears flowed faster than his heartbeat, the tears of pain mirroring the bleeding of his heart.

 

Another great sob escaped him, as the tears welled up from deep inside and coursed down his cheeks. He mumbled incoherent things into the darkness as he continued choking on his sobs. The heart-wrenching pain increased with each gut-wrenching sob that tore through his chest.

 

Jungkook clutches the single wedding ring, _Taehyung’s_ wedding ring that hangs around his neck on a simple silver chain. The metal is cold and hard against his fingers as he clenches it tightly, burying his face into his knees, his entire body rocking with the force of his sobs.

 

Jungkook reached out blindly to the empty space beside him, a bed meant for two but occupied by only one. Staring at the empty space where Taehyung was supposed to be, Jungkook’s sobs overcome him, and it’s all that he can do to let his heart bleed out onto the sheets. He weeps for Taehyung, _his_ Taehyung. And the space beside him that will forever remain empty.

 

Jungkook clutches the sheets till his knuckles are white, bowing his head, before letting himself fall, fall into the dark abyss of his heart. Wildly feeling the bedsheets for someone that wasn’t there, his own cries seemed alarmingly loud in the dead silence of the room. The jarred sounds of his sobs made Jungkook wonder if Taehyung could hear them too.

 

Nearly screaming with the pain that overcomes his entire being, Jungkook laid there for hours, body never seeming to tire, and continued to sob relentlessly. The flood of tears damping the sheets that no longer had the faint smell of Taehyung, delirious, Jungkook wonders if it was all just a dream, or maybe if he cried hard enough, he would wake up to Taehyung still in his bed.

 

 Jungkook weeps for his broken heart that’s been smashed to pieces, tiny little fragments that will never be whole again. He cries out to the skies above for giving him this cruel fate, because what has he ever done to deserve this?

 

And most of all, he weeps because Taehyung, _his_ Taehyung is gone.

_Till Death do us part._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung passed away three years ago. Jungkook doesn't know who he paid, but every year on their anniversary, Jungkook still gets white roses.

Jungkook lay in bed, savoring the peaceful morning ambience that wasn’t punctuated by his sobs, especially on this day. Rolling over to face the other side of the bed, currently empty, Jungkook didn’t feel as lonely as he thought today. No, today wasn’t a day of tears and broken heartbeats.

 

Deciding he couldn’t stay there any longer, not wishing to mope, Jungkook let out a big breath and rolled out of bed, mussing his bed hair, pretending not to miss the feel of Taehyung’s warm, big hands caressing his soft strands. Standing in the middle of the apartment and looking around, takeout boxes and dirty laundry scattered around every surface, Jungkook decided enough was enough.

 

Sighing at the hard work that was to come, Jungkook headed over to the washroom. Taking a warm bath always seemed to relax Jungkook, tense muscles and heavy head always seeming to disappear after dipping in the lukewarm pool of water. Jungkook took his time, washing his hair with his favorite scented shampoo and body wash.

 

Stepping out of the water, Jungkook turned to the mirror to take a look at himself. He wasn’t shocked in the slightest at what he found, not when he’d been staring at the empty carcass of himself for five years. The sad eyes that were once filled with life and love, the bunny smile that seldom made an occurrence these days, replaced by a sad reminder of a small smile, and a face that once glowed with youth and happiness, now dull and lifeless, even though his looks hadn’t changed one bit, but Taehyung seemed to have taken the last of his youth with him, even if he was only twenty-five.

 

Making a soothing cup of tea and sitting himself down carefully into his favorite armchair, Jungkook picked up a book he was currently reading, though his eyes only scanned through the pages, and his brain wasn’t even processing the words floating off the page. Snapping the book shut, Jungkook finished the last of his tea and set to work.

 

Turning on his favorite song, the familiar melody seemed to make the hard work that was to come seem less tiring. All the rubbish was the first to go, grabbing a huge garbage bag Jungkook stuffed the takeout boxes and useless cartons into it, nearly filling up the whole bag. Deeming the apartment free of rubbish, Jungkook grabbed a broom, a mop and set to work.

 

Panting and sweating once he was done, Jungkook flopped down onto the carpet surveying his work. After sweeping and mopping, he had rearranged everything, from his haphazard closet to the mess of a kitchen, also tidying up a few things, here and there.

 

Grumbling at the stickiness, Jungkook headed over to shower, but feeling content with his work. His heart felt lighter than it ever had in ages, a weight that pressed down upon his chest for some time now lifted, not feeling like he was choking with every breath that he took. Feeling the water cascading down his body somehow reminded him of the clarity of today, what it meant and what reminder it served.

 

And of what he lost.

 

Stepping out of the shower, Jungkook tugged on his favorite pair of sweatpants and one of Taehyung’s old shirts. Though it could only be wishful thinking, Jungkook could still smell a trace of Taehyung on his shirts, the familiar scent bringing comfort and nostalgia.

 

A day of relaxation was in order, Jungkook decided, before the evening came. Eyeing the flowers he picked up yesterday sitting peacefully in a blue glass vase, white roses like fresh snowfall. The particular flower as a message of sorts.

 

Snuggling into bed with a book, tea and socks, Jungkook was completely and utterly relaxed. Save for the fact that he oh-so-casually looked over to the door every few minutes, eyes flicking back and forth from his book to the door, jolting at every little sound, halfway out of bed every time before realizing it wasn’t the door and reluctantly crawling back into bed again.

 

“I can’t do this.” Jungkook groaned, rolling onto his stomach and reaching for his phone. Ten thirty. Normally he wouldn’t be awake yet around this time. Scrolling through Instagram mindlessly to soothe his nerves, Jungkook felt as if his entire body was on edge, one leg dangled off the bed, ready just in case the doorbell rang.

 

After a few more false alarms that involved him nearly tripping and squashing his face onto the floor, there it was. The sound of Jungkook’s alarm rang clearly throughout the room, jolting Jungkook out of bed and scrambling for the door. Heart thumping wildly, Jungkook took a deep calming breath, putting on a straight face before answering the door.

 

“Jeon Jungkook?” Big brown eyes and a familiar pout peeked out at him from the gigantic flower bouquet, struggling a little under the gigantic bouquet of flowers that was hiding her from view. Jungkook had to stifle a laugh at Yura’s expression, muttering to herself while visibly trying to remain a somewhat professional composure.

 

“Yura-noona.” Jungkook bowed his head a little, eyes crinkling at the corners, somehow affected by Yura’s cheerful aura. “Come in first, I can hardly see you behind that gigantic thing.”

 

Without waiting for Jungkook to ask twice, Yura nudged open the door a little more with a foot and briskly strode into the apartment, carefully placing the flowers onto the countertop. Spinning around and throwing her arms open, Yura shrieked with happiness, her familiar laughter ringing through Jungkook’s apartment. “Jungkookie! It’s been so long! I hardly get to see you nowadays!”

 

Bracing himself, Jungkook still was thrown slightly off-balance as Yura flung herself at him, hopping excitedly as she hugged him. “I missed you too, noona.” Jungkook answered sincerely as he pulled back to look at Yura. “Noona looks prettier than last time.”

 

Yura pouted in indignation. “Yah! Does that mean I wasn’t pretty last time?” Hitting him on the chest playfully, Yura strode off to help herself to Jungkook’s snacks. “Noona misses you, why didn’t you come visit?” Yura munched on some chips, staring daggers at Jungkook.

 

Jungkook sighs and rolls his eyes. “Noona, you do this every time.” He whined, stomping his feet childishly. “I literally saw you the week before!”

 

“And that’s still too long.” Yura still doesn’t relent, glaring at him playfully. “I saw Jimin and Hoseok last week at the cafe, expecting to see you there, but you never showed up.” Yura is still glaring at him, all while munching menacingly on his stash of chips.

 

“Ah, alright noona. I’ll come see you more.” Jungkook hastily apologizes before distracting Yura with more food. Pulling out his favorite brand of chips, Jungkook offers it to her as a peace treaty. There must be something in his expression because Yura’s face softens, while taking the bag of chips gratefully.

 

“Your favorite chips, Jungkookie?” There is a knowing look in Yura’s eye alongside something else that makes Jungkook’s heart clench and his stomach flip. A sliver of pity shines in her eyes no matter how she tries to hide it, as she runs a hand through her long, long hair to distract herself. A silence overcomes the two of them, not suffocating but slightly uncomfortable.

 

Yura leaves the chips on the counter before striding over to Jungkook, wrapping her arms around him and resting her chin on Jungkook’s shoulder, sighing softly. They stay like that for a while. Jungkook doesn’t move, and she doesn’t pull back either, relishing in the comfort that Yura has to give.

 

“Be strong, Jungkookie.” Yura breathes into his ear, so softly, a whisper of support and comfort. She pulls back, patting him on the cheek before silently grabbing her jacket and leaving. The sound of the door closing seems to echo endlessly in the apartment that suddenly seems so big, too big, too much for one.

 

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Jungkook opens his eyes to stare fixedly at the innocent flowers sitting atop his counter, the color so white that it seemed to shine under the lights. Slowly, as if in slow motion, Jungkook takes small steps towards the counter, unwrapping the plastic and newspaper around the flowers.

 

A cold, sharp feeling is already bubbling up inside his chest as a few tears well up in his eyes. Hands shaking, Jungkook tears away the last of the wrapping paper and carefully transports the flowers to the vase safely. Staring at the simple yet beautiful flowers, Jungkook just finds it a little hard to breathe.

 

It seems so cruel for a simple flower to hold so much meaning.

 

_True love._

Finally, finally, after pretending that he was fine, Jungkook’s heart broke all over again, shattering and cracking, the sound sharp and clear. The fresh tears were dripping down his face, feeling like it was the first time all over again. Knees buckling and sinking to his feet, having no strength to stand, Jungkook curled up onto himself sobs wracking his body, tears welled up from deep inside, a sorrow so tragic and terrible. It filled every fiber of Jungkook’s being.

 

_The first time, the first time he realized, that Taehyung truly, truly did keep his promise to love him to the ends of time. Their first anniversary without Taehyung, with Jungkook staring into the empty space before him, heart cold and heavy, a doorbell forced Jungkook to tear his eyes away from the air in front of him, eyes dead and lifeless as Taehyung._

_Trudging towards the door with feet as heavy as lead, Jungkook wondered who it could be. If couldn’t be his friends; they knew better than to disturb Jungkook on this day. Opening the door, Jungkook was faced with a girl, smiling so bright that it lit up Jungkook’s apartment that was dulled by sorrow and tears, with colorful aegyo that instantly had Jungkook’s anxiety fading._

_Feeling curious but relaxed around the girl, Jungkook let her into his apartment, eyes on the gift that she brought. “From Kim Taehyung. You’re a lucky guy, Jungkook.” She winked and smirked at him, but Jungkook only had eyes for the white roses currently sitting on his island table. They were beautiful, beautiful as the ones that were present as witnesses on his wedding day, the soft petals caressing Jungkook’s fingers, the familiar smell of it wafting into Jungkook’s nose._

_Jungkook tried hard not to shake, although he was fairly sure Yura could hear the clear sound of his heart shattering. He tried to speak, only for no sound to come out, his lips wobbling and fists clenching, a torrent of tears as fierce as the day Taehyung died started to flow, with no indication of stopping._

_“Jungkook-sshi?” Even Yura’s worried voice couldn’t stop the tears, as he broke down right there and then in his kitchen, in front of a stranger he just met as Yura frantically tried to comfort and wipe away the endless flow of tears. After staying there in a crumpled heap for what seemed like hours, memory after memory flashing and running through his mind, he was settled into an arm chair, a warm cup of tea pressed into his shaking hands, courtesy of Yura._

_And so then, was the start of Jungkook and Yura’s friendship, as Jungkook opened his mouth, not in his right mind, just desperate to let_ something _out, and began to tell the story of him and Taehyung. Yura didn’t have to stay, but she did, holding Jungkook as he took a long-needed walk down memory lane. When he finished, no useless words were offered, and none were needed, Yura nodded and understood, only leaving after night fell, making absolutely sure that he was okay._

_Slipping into the world of dreams, tears dried and mind hazy with memories, Jungkook swore he saw a familiar mop of hair and a familiar smile, and a warm hand stroking him to sleep._

_But it couldn’t be. Taehyung was dead._

_Jungkook called Yura the next day, seeing the number scrawled on a piece of paper that was left on his bedside table. Feeling slightly embarrassed and thankful for Yura’s help, Jungkook couldn’t help but stutter and fumble over his words on the phone. Yura didn’t seem to mind, only laughing and saying that it was fine. They went out more after that, Jungkook liking Yura’s easy company, and the rest was history._

He would see only Yura on that day, refusing to see anyone else, her presence never bothering him, instead bringing a light comfort that Jungkook was grateful for. Yura was his partner in crime, her innocence and bubbly personality making her stick to Jungkook like glue, and they had fun times together. But their meetings on this day always ended with Yura retreating silently, leaving Jungkook to mourn, concerned eyes never leaving Jungkook as she left.

Jungkook doesn’t know who Taehyung paid, but every year on their anniversary, Jungkook still gets white roses.

 

His grief wrapping around him, suffocating him, Jungkook lets himself mourn. Today was supposed to be a happy day, a day to share with Taehyung for the rest of his life.

 

Jungkook supposes that he will, just not the way he imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Tell me what you think in the comments~ Kudos are appreciated ;)


	3. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook brings Taehyung flowers on their anniversary. Taehyung meets a familiar stranger.

Jungkook fingered the pink pastel sweater, clenching a bouquet of white roses in hand. Twisting the hoodie cuff nervously, Jungkook nibbled his lower lip, still continuing to stand there gazing at something all too familiar to him these past few years. Brushing off a stray leaf that landed on his raven hair, Jungkook thinks he rather likes fall. Fall filled with dancing leaves with the wind as its partner, and the faint lingering smell of coffee that seems to follow him everywhere.

 

Snuggling closer into the warmth of the large hoodie he has on, Jungkook continues to stand there, not caring for the cold or how he’s slightly shivering. He had wanted to wear black, mourning colors. But Taehyung wouldn’t have liked that, Jungkook thinks wistfully. This pink sweater was one of Taehyung’s favorite’s on Jungkook.

 

 _You can’t stand here forever Jungkook._ That thought seems to finally hit him as he makes a quick decision and strides leisurely across the path, enjoying the sound of the crisp leaves crunching underneath his feet.

 

A sense of peace washes over him, maybe it’s just the warm smell of autumn but Jungkook finally feels at peace, with his heart. “You sap.” Jungkook chuckles to himself, wistfully looking again at the bouquet of flowers in hand and fingered one of the soft petals.

 

There is no one else out, leaving Jungkook alone in peace, just the way he likes it. Checking his phone for the time, Jungkook sees he still has a few hours left. Gripping the flowers tighter, Jungkook stands in front of the tombstone, shutting his eyes tightly, preventing the tears already welling up to spill out.

 

“Hello, Tae.” And Jungkook’s voice lets out a horrible crack, the sound of it making a crack in his own heart. Jungkook bows his head, letting the tears drip down his cheeks and onto the soil beneath him. It’s all quiet save for the sounds of his soft sobs punctuating the air of peace surrounding him.

 

“I’ve missed you.” Jungkook whispers and there goes all restraint as Jungkook sinks to his knees before Taehyung’s tombstone. The hand previously clenching the bouquet relaxes and the flowers land on the ground with a soft thud.

 

“I’ve missed you. So, so much.” Jungkook lifts his head to look at the headstone with dripping cheeks, eyes tracing over the words engraved into the headstone. _Kim Taehyung, loving husband, friend and son._

“Happy anniversary, Taehyung.”

 

Jungkook braved on, despite the shaking of his voice and the trembling of his hands. “I brought you flowers.” Jungkook let out a watery smile, tentatively laying the flowers onto Taehyung’s grave, so stark against the dark soil of the earth. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jungkook recalled another time, another lifetime, it seemed, where everything had been perfect, and he was happy.

 

_“Aw, my little Jungkookie!” Taehyung crooned and gushed, setting the flowers down to tackle Jungkook in a hug that sent the both of them flying. Taehyung’s bright laughter rang through the apartment, loud and clear in Jungkook’s ear as Taehyung playfully nuzzled into Jungkook’s raven hair._

_“Happy anniversary to you too, hyung.” Jungkook joined in giggling with Taehyung, not caring for his mussed up hair, only having eyes for Taehyung, eyes twinkling and mischievous as he sat atop Jungkook, pinning him down._

_“You’re such a romantic, Kook. So sweet.” Taehyung jabbed Jungkook in the ribs, eliciting a yelp from the younger. “Maybe I should reward you, hmm?” Taehyung leaned down to nuzzle Jungkook’s cheek, whispering the next words into his ear._

_“You’ve been such a good boy for hyung. I’m so proud of you.” Taehyung leaves a peck on Jungkook’s cheek, soft and light, a mere brush of lips on skin, but still managing to set Jungkook aflame all the same._

_“Hyung!” Jungkook whines, almost scandalized and thoroughly embarrassed. “Don’t say that!” Jungkook scowls up at Taehyung, letting a childish pout slip out in the process that makes Taehyung grin wider._

_“Aw, but I love you, Kookie.” Taehyung teases, cupping Jungkook’s cheek, suddenly serious. “I love you.” Plain and simple, yet so loud and bold, exactly like Taehyung. “So, so much.” These next words are yet a near whisper, but Jungkook feels as if Taehyung is screaming it to the world._

_“I love you, too.” Jungkook grins dazedly at Taehyung, pulling him down for a kiss, to which Taehyung obliges, their mouths fitting perfectly against each other, slotting together naturally. Jungkook’s heart is soaring, pounding so hard in his chest that Taehyung must feel it, know that it was he who caused it._

 

And Jungkook is jolted back to reality, facing a tombstone in an empty grave yard, alone on a fall evening. “I miss you every day. It still hurts. People told me that time heals all wounds, but why is my heart still bleeding? Taehyung, I-I can’t do this. I can’t.” Jungkook babbles on, letting his broken heart speak for itself, letting all the barely healed old wounds resurface.

 

“Not without you.”

 

 

 

Watching the sobbing and trembling boy on the ground, another heart is breaking, yearning to join him, comfort and embrace him. The same tears of bitterness and longing cascade down soft cheeks as another boy comes to a stop a few feet behind Jungkook, longing to reach out and touch.

 

“You have stayed for far too long.”

 

Soundlessly, almost as if though creeping up on him, another voice joins Jungkook’s cries, serene and soft, though Jungkook was deaf to them. Death seemed to always be like this, creeping up on people when least expected. Taehyung shakes his head, he _should_ have expected it and hastily dries his tears, not that it mattered anyway. Pride nor dignity did not seem to matter much.

 

“Why are you here?” Taehyung’s turns to face a young girl, no more than eighteen, clad in a snow white dress of silk and lace that rustles the leaves beneath her feet as she takes a few more steps towards Taehyung. Her bare feet leave an imprint upon the ground beneath her, though it shouldn’t.

 

“You know why.” The girl smiles sadly, yet painfully cutting into Taehyung’s heart all the same. She turns slightly to glance at Jungkook, still kneeling on the ground, and she sighs as she shakes her head, long dark hair that trails down her back falling over her shoulder as she bows her head. Taehyung smiled, a little twistedly.

 

  _Does Death feel regret?_ The thought flashed across his mind quickly, without permission. Taehyung shook the thought out of his mind as quickly as it crossed it, because so what if Death did feel regret? Regret still wouldn’t bring him back to life.

 

As he surveyed the young yet ancient girl before him, Taehyung mused. _Maybe it could be possible._ Her head was still bowed, hair falling forward to shield her face, though Taehyung could see the rosy lips against a pale backdrop, the ebony of her hair a stark contrast against the snow white of her skin. She looked so normal, yet was far from that. An aura that no normal girl could exclude shone out of her, an air of mystery and finality that clung to her like spiderwebs.

 

She lifted her head to look at him, striking eyes of pale blue staring straight into his soul. Taehyung nearly shivered at the gazed that pierced him, so old and knowing. The question escaped his lips before he could stop it.

 

“What do you remember?”

 

She looked taken aback, those pale eyes widening slightly before a smile quirked at her lips, though it faded back into a frown as she pondered his question.

 

“I would expect nothing less from you, Kim Taehyung.”

 

She tilted her head towards the sky, closing her eyes as if recalling all the memories from time past. Maybe it was grief clouding his mind, but Taehyung could sense _life_ pouring out of her in waves.

 

“I remember everything.” Ambiguous, yet that was to be expected of Death. “Do not ask that of me, I do not know how to answer, even.” She tilted her head to the side, contemplating slowly. “You are the first one to ask me such a question. What do I remember, indeed. The things I have seen…”

 

She trailed off, talking to herself more than to Taehyung. Abruptly, as if snapping out of it, she turned around without a backward glance. “Walk with me.”

 

With one more backward glance at Jungkook, who had struggled to his feet, still staring at Taehyung’s tombstone, _his_ tombstone, Taehyung walked with Death.

 

 

 

 


	4. A Walk with Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death comes to warn Taehyung.

Taehyung cautiously kept his distance, leaving a fair amount of space in between him and Death, wary her presence today, resentment filling his chest. Death stared, transfixed almost at the falling leaves, stretching out a pale hand to catch one. Turning the leaf over in her palm she smiled sideways at Taehyung. “I like fall.” A happy smile crosses her face, before she lets the leaf drop to the ground.

 

Taehyung snorted, unable to control himself. “Figures. Don’t all the leaves _die_ in the fall?” At this, Death rolls her eyes, exasperated and amused at the same time, too used to Taehyung’s antics to be surprised at all.

 

“ _No,_ you buffoon. Everything’s so pretty in the fall. It’s peaceful. Ethereal moments.” Death glares at Taehyung indignantly, before falling back into what she deemed a dignified silence.

 

“Speaking of _pretty_ , you seem to like this form a lot.” Taehyung glances sideways at her, taking in the exquisite lips and porcelain skin, and those stunning eyes.

 

Her lips quirk up into a smile.

 

“Don’t you like it?” She fingers the end of her long hair, mouth pursed in thought. “Death is a beautiful truth, I guess. I should personify that, right?” She chuckles, a tinkling sound when Taehyung frowns at her skeptically.

 

“Easy for me to say though, I was never even alive in the first place.” A careless remark, but enough to send shivers down Taehyung’s spine, a little fear clutching at his throat, making his breath hitch.

 

 

It was easy to forget that Death was no mortal, but a being, powerful and ancient, born from the universe and stars itself, forged from darkness and light, a collector of souls and mortal lives, old as time itself.

 

 “Well, enough of this, I take it you know why I am here on this particular day?”

 

Her grave tone jerks Taehyung out of his reverie, as she lifts her chin, arrogance and fury dripping from her delicate lips, her words like knives as she stares him down, cold eyes unyielding. Death tilts her head, glancing at him sternly, but Taehyung can see a hint of affection hiding behind her eyes.

 

“Yes, I know.” Taehyung grumbles, ruffling his hair. “You’re such a nag.”

 

Death draws herself to her full height, disdain coloring her tone. “Did you call me a _nag_? I am here for your own good.” But Taehyung still stares at her, unimpressed, an eyebrow cocked. They have been through this so many times, their dialogue unchanging, never-ending. And no matter how many threats or pleas Death has made, Taehyung’s mind hasn’t changed in the last three years.

 

“You have repeated the same thing over and over again, always on my anniversary. I always hope to avoid you on this day.” Taehyung fires back, crossing his arms and pouting petulantly. He may enjoy Death’s company most of the time, but never on this particular day. She reminds him too much of his loss.

 

Death sighs, resting her head on Taehyung’s shoulder. “I guess I can’t change your mind, huh?” She closes her eyes briefly, a tortured expression crossing her face, before it is gone, a careful mask again, one that Taehyung can never read.

 

“It’s about time you caught up.”

 

Death lifts her head to look at him, desperation clinging to her. “This is no way to be, Taehyung. What you are now.” She gestures to their surroundings, arms spread. “A ghost, a spirit doomed to walk the earth without moving on.”

 

“But it is my choice.” Taehyung’s chocolate eyes never leave her pale ones.

 

A sad smile crosses Death’s face. “And that is the worst part.” Taehyung falls silent at that, as Death presses on. “I have seen this happen before, too many times. You _must_ go on, Taehyung.”

 

But Taehyung can only smile sadly, casting his gaze towards the leaf-strewn ground, an expression of bitterness and longing on his face. “It’s been three years, give me a little more time.” His voice sounds pleading now, a hint of desperation and despair punctuating it, seeping into his heart, as a wave of overwhelming grief washes over him.

 

“Time does not exist for you, nor I.” Death drops gracefully onto a bench, and Taehyung settles himself next to her. “Though a mere three years may have passed in the living world, it matters not.” A hint of urgency seeps into her voice now, as she brushes her hair out from her face, a careless action that is so graceful, Taehyung is transfixed.

 

“The more your heart wants, Taehyung, and the more it longs, it will consume you, drown you.  As long as it clings to the living world, tightens its grip onto everything you used to hold dear before your death,” Death takes a deep steadying breath, eyes fluttering shut, dark lashes fanning over her smooth cheeks.

 

“You may fade away into existence, become one again with the world, your soul will be nothing but dust and ash or the glimmers of a star. There will be no going on, or reincarnation for you. You will cease to be, and the tighter you hold on, the more dangerous it is. That is what happens when the deceased are unwilling to move on.”

 

Taehyung is speechless, staring at her, horrified. A sinking feeling is in his chest, and yet it fills him with a sense of _knowing._ Fear seeps into him, cold and icy at the thought of human souls so fragile it could evaporate into thin air, easy as that.

 

Taehyung feels a stab of resentment, towards Life, towards Fate, towards _Death._ He hates and curses the gods that ruthlessly cut the string of fate binding his and Jungkook’s hearts together, even though his own may not be beating anymore. Maybe it was all part of something larger, something Death was forever unwilling to tell him, a masterplan for the fate of the universe, and he was just a piece on the chessboard that needed to be sacrificed so the game could be won.

 

Life, was like a dance, certain steps needed to be taken, or it would all fall apart. Soon, all the pieces of the puzzle would fall together, and maybe Taehyung would get answers to all of his burning questions. Or maybe the cruel gods were toying with them for amusement, taking pleasure in their misery.

 

 

And yet, something, may it be hope, stubbornness, or maybe just pure foolishness still has Taehyung looking back towards a boy still kneeling at a headstone. Hope is a dangerous thing, as a small flame slowly flickered into a burning fire. Everything happened for a reason, Taehyung refused to believe the gods had abandoned humanity. A desperate need to sob, scream and cry and curse the heavens fills Taehyung. But nothing comes.

 

Death sighs, age-old and tired, weary and with of a sense of someone losing hope. “People call me cruel, and they say Death is a terrible thing, but it appears Love is the worst of all monsters.”

 

Death leaves, silently and quickly, appearing to leave no trace of her ever being there. When Taehyung looks up, she’s no longer there. Gone. But the scent of grief and disappointment still permeates the air, though mixed with some small, dangerous hope, and perhaps determination.

 

The graveyard is silent again, save for the sobs of two young men, each too broken and tired to care for anything in the world. Though neither can hear the other amidst the tears, heartbreak and regret and indecisiveness hanging in the air like the thickest fog.

 

A decision needs to be made, hearts and love needs to be strengthen, and both must prepare themselves for what is to come, in the future as foggy and uncertain when it comes to entangling oneself with Death.

 

 

 


	5. Of Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death and Life are old friends.

Death walks the streets with an air of gloom around her, for once shoulders slumped and eyes casted downwards, footsteps dragging on the pavement. Being Death, she has absolute control of everything, over creatures that once breathed and walked the earth, whether currently dead or alive.

 

The moment she felt the Fading of Kim Taehyung, a pain she had not felt since long before pierced her being. Smiling twistedly, she tilted her head to the sky, wondering if this was what it felt like to live.

 

She had not cared for someone since ages past, the feeling was even too unbearable to comprehend. And yet it was as painful and terrible as she remembered, the hurt cutting deeply into her whole being, and she had to grit her teeth to stop herself from doubling over.

 

No, she could not and would not let this happen.

 

Fist clenched and head held high, Death’s eyes flashed terribly, letting a fraction of darkness show, it was as if all the suffering and pain in the world were mirrored in her eyes. For nearly a thousand years, she had not allowed herself to feel a shred of regret nor sadness.

 

She thought she had learnt her lesson long ago, the last time she felt heartbreak as terrible as this. Someone once told her, the reason why we keep doing things that hurt us, because maybe it just wasn’t painful enough the last time.

 

Maybe she was a fool. A completely, useless and utter _fool_ for doing this. But if she didn’t do something, she would regret it for the entirety of her very long existence. The wind played with her hair, whipping it away from her face, fierce and wild, unrestricted and free. She stood there, surveying the beauty of the world around her, of the people that hurried passed each other, of the falling leaves that piled onto the streets.

 

She caught a whiff of delicious smelling pastries coming from the bakery around the corner, as a cat chased a flock of pigeons, sending them scattering into the sky. Power, ancient and strong coursed through her veins, yet she marveled at the sight around her.

 

“You are troubled.”

 

An all too familiar voice, jolts her out of her stupor, surprising her slightly. Of course, she should have known.

 

“Hello, didn’t expect to meet you here.”

 

A chuckle, unbidden and reckless spills out of those perfect lips. Uncontained humor is playing in those unyielding eyes, eyes as old as hers, beautiful yet terrible. Yet she still marvels at the beauty in front of her.

 

“Hello, Life.” Her voice comes out velvet smooth, tainted with amusement and curiosity, because what were the odds of her meeting Life at this very moment?

 

Life, the other side of her coin, her twin, vastly different yet so similar it scared her sometimes.

 

Clad in a pink oversized shirt and ripped black jeans with a choker tied around his neck, Life looked like the very embodiment of youth and vitality. He carelessly ran a hair through his brown locks, demeanor arrogant and knowing. His face was beautiful, as was hers, he was her twin after all.

 

But there was cruelty hidden in that face, the harsh reality of mortal lives mirrored in him. His face was sharp around the edges, giving him a ruthless look to him, yet there was softness there too. Softness that reminded her of warm sheets and beautiful sunsets, of joy and love, of triumphant laughter and all that was wonderful and lively.

 

Life may be beautiful, yet his beauty was wonderful yet terrible at the same time. There was trials and suffering, sorrow and loss, greed and betrayal when she stared into those chocolate eyes, when she examined that exquisite face.

 

Sometimes she questioned why the mortals feared _her_ above all others, when there were much more terrifying things. She had witnessed it before, time and time again. Love, for one was to be Kim Taehyung’s doom.

 

She at least, offered peace, a second chance, to start over.

 

“I can help you.” Life spoke up, a teasing and reckless grin that made her instincts tell her to run, run and never look back. Thrill and delight shone in those eyes, as he excitedly bounced on his heels.

 

“Why would you help me?” She played coy, tilting her head to the side, surveying him. But they had been playing this game for too long, and Life knew her far too well.

 

“It has been long since that I have been so moved by a mortal. I talked with Love. He agrees too. Albeit a little unwillingly.” Life took a step closer to her, a challenge, a dare. “Would you accept our help?”

 

Life threw her head back and laughed. “I was going to go to you, actually. What we’re going to do will not be easy. Are you ready?” She met his stare.

 

“I think you should ask that yourself. Are _you_ ready?” Life smirked, before it faded, replaced by a determined expression she knew all too well.

 

“I care for what happens to Kim Taehyung, and Jeon Jungkook. I have tried to help mortals, but I cannot help them all. So, I shall do this, but are you ready to save Kim Taehyung?” A fire had lit itself in Life’s eyes, flickering and steadily growing. Unable to tear her eyes away, Death nodded.

 

“Let’s do it.” A boyish grin lit up Life’s face, his face glowing in the evening sun. “Come with me.”

 

 Life gives her no warning before grabbing her hand and tugging her along with him, and they’re both running, the wind blowing her hair out from her face. Life turns his head to grin at her, making her head dizzy.

 

As they run, Death chasing after Life, the world breezing past them, Death can’t help but to laugh with Life, loud and reckless and wild.

 

Maybe together, they would be able to change fate itself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't expect that plot twist ;) Do not fear, there is more to come! 
> 
> My idiotic self somehow managed to delete this, don't ask me how, so I've posted this again.


End file.
